User talk:LukaCat
HAI I' here. Yup. Yeah, Hang on, I'll make a sig real quick. 18:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, done. Nothing special, but it works. 18:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ava558. I can't sketch, but I can make pics on the computer. Can I post stuff like that here? Oh, and would you like me to make a logo for the wiki? Super Saiyan Gotek July 26 Question Hey Bulla, can i say "Oh my Kami" on this wiki? XD Just Kidding! SuperSaiyanNala 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) My drawing I do draw Goku, but I SUCK AT DRAWING SSJ GOKU. BlazeFireXXXX 00:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo Here's the logo. Hope you like it! Put it as the Logo by saving it to your computer, going to Tools, then Theme Designer, then wordmark, then click upload and upload it. Super Saiyan Gotek July 27 Hey ava, I was thinking, you know SuperSaiyanSimba's cat's? I was thinking we just make a "Cat" page, and place the sketches there, and add their names in a caption. That way there will be alot less confusion. 23:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ava! This is YOUR self! LOL! 02:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandilizing Bulla, there was someone who vandilized this wiki earlier!! They changed the front page but I fixed it, and they also changed my Gonu page and they might have changed other pages!! What should all of us do? SuperSaiyanNala 15:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I tracked his IP adress. Here it is User:72.19.43.205 Pleeeease block him/her!! they messed up my Lily page!! Hey! Why hello there, ! My name is Trellar and I just popped in to say hello and congratulate you on founding the ! I absolutely love all the sketches that have been added to keep up the excellent work! What's your favorite drawing that you've done so far? It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. If you have the time, I'd love it if you could fill out my survey super quickly. I'm in the process of gathering feedback from founders like yourself. :) http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/newfoundersurvey Is there anything you’ve found confusing about starting your wiki so far? Reply back and let me know! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo BULLA!!! We gotta be more active on this wiki!! We already have 19 pages and I NEVER see anyone in the chat room or any thing nowadays . So PLEASE come often cuz I'm always bored whenever I'm here alone!!! And not to be picky or anything... >:3 SuperSaiyanNala 22:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) 16:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Aww thats sweet that you drew me. I'm gonna draw you, but first I need to know if you have long or short hair, and do you tie it into a ponytail or something? Do you have Bulma eyes, Chi Chi eyes, Android 18 eyes or Bad Launch eyes? And what kinds of clothes do you wear? You got my description pretty good, except I got black hair and dress sorta..boyishly. ''XD Anyway, I'm sure you did an awesome job, Bulla!!! Can't wait to see the pic!!! SuperSaiyanNala 01:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Appearence Ok then, what color are your eyes, and how are they shaped? Is your hair long or short? I try to make my pics as detailed as possible!!!! :D SuperSaiyanNala 03:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My hair is black and goes about 2 or 3 inches past my shoulders, so its not too long. I tie my hair in a rubber band, and my ponytail usually goes over my shoulder. My eyes are dark brown and shaped sorta like Videl's, or you could make them black like Chi-Chi's, whichever's easier. I also dress like Videl, but my shirts are less baggy and my pants cover my knees. I sometimes wear hoodies. Just in case you're wondering, I have light tan skin. AND I LOVE WAFFLES!!!!! AND FRUIT SNACKS!!!!!! :D SuperSaiyanNala 19:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok how do i act like? lets see... im PEPPYMEANANNOYINGAWESOME and I'm also tomboyish, determined, tough, kind and polite to most people, and i like to have FUN!!!!!!!! (Who doesn't?!) I have another question Do you have bangs? P.S. SuperSaiyanNala]] 19:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't have bangs. Is your hair straight, wavy, curly, or spiky? My hair, believe it or not, spikes at the ends!!!! I'm not lying!!! XD SuperSaiyanNala 00:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm ALMOST done with your pic! Just got to color it in... From the dolphin lover, Oh, and HOW DO YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE? BULMA'S, BAD LAUNCHES, ANDROID 18'S, VIDEL'S, OR CHI-CHI'S? -SuperSaiyanNala 01:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, #18 eyes... dark blue, light blue, or medium blue? Have fun with your cousins! HAKUNA MATATA!!!! SuperSaiyanNala 18:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture Okay, I'm done with your pic, just haven't colored the eyes yet. My scanner's not working right now :( so I'll give you a description!!!!! You have long light brown hair that ends at the middle of your back and spikes a little at the edges. You've got No. 18 eyes. You're wearing a blue tank top with a green stripe and a pink star on it. You're wearing turquoise fingerless gloves and turquoise socks. Your wearing a layered ruffled skirt. The first layer is pink and purple, the second layer blue and purple and the last layer pink and purple again. You have green and blue shorts. and lastly, pink boots. SuperSaiyanNala 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bulla! I got sorta impatient, so I finished coloring your pic and uploaded it!! Hope you like it!! P.S. WE HAVE 20 PAGES WOO HOO!!!! SuperSaiyanNala 20:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like my drawing of you. I LOVE THIS WIKI!!!! SuperSaiyanNala 01:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, that's awesome, you DREW that?! And you have to look after your cousins for 2 WEEKS?! I wouldn't be able to do that because my cousins are all EXTREMELY ANNOYING!!!! Well, good luck! :) SuperSaiyanNala 19:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulla! Can't Wait to see you on SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''You know, there is NO rain on one day, "SUN" DAY' Lol. How long are your cousins coming over for? And how many of them are there? SuperSaiyanNala 15:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So your cousins are African? XD I sorta feel their/your pain because me and my bros are middle-eastern and our cousins are Irish. SuperSaiyanNala 19:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOUR PICS!! Oh, and sorry about the chat, my mom was brushing my hair which is usually very... TANGLY. When d'ya think you'll pick admins? Oh and I won't be on thi wiki past 5 o clock because I'm going to NJ! I'll be back tomorrow! SuperSaiyanNala 19:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll still be on here I just won't post any pictures. Super Saiyan Gotek August 13 Holy Shangrilaa, I'm an admin! Thanks so much, Bulla, I would've thought you picked Blalafoon first! SuperSaiyanNala 18:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm drawing lots of stuff that I'll upload AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! Oh and I have been REEEEALLY BUSY LATELY BUT I'LL TRY TO COME EVERY DAY!!!!! SuperSaiyanNala 20:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I won't be on wiki for a while due to important business in India =( I'm not gonna be on any wiki. I don't know HOW long it will be..but hopefully it's short. Well, bye. The Colt of Personality 00:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY, YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD Yes, that comment totally knew everything that I was doing! It's MAGICAL!!!!! Only 10 facts :O !!! As you can see, I uploaded a pic of Tamera! MORE PICS COMING SOON!!!!! ~NALA Wow, thanks for those pics! :D They're really cool! I'm gonna put one on each of my profile pages for every wiki I go on! :) BTW I love your avatar! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all of the pictures! It took like ten hours to make this, but here it is! My Ava558 3D picture! 21:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey ava come to this wiks chat im blocked from drsgonballzropeplaying wiki for a day and tell tre to come here to the last message was sent by meGoku259 00:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC)goku259 im back on chat and been on for a bitGoku259 02:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC)goku259 ava me and tre at the chat meet you there Goku259 20:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC)goku259 ava c'm im geting off at 10Goku259 02:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC)goku259 hey ava i want to give you a gift real soon ok it going to be something you love Goku259 00:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC)goku259 HEY COME TO CHAT AS SOON AS YOU GET HERE I GOT THE PRESENTGoku259 20:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Gee, thanks Ava! xD Its really cute! I also love your avatar! Where is it from? 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hey why you not on chat didn't i press exit out on purpose but i wont stay on for long ava i have not seen you in days plese come back Fruits Basket - When You're Gone - YouTube Goku259 01:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Adding information to the Lifestyle hub Hi. I'm updating the Lifestyle hub to have information about this Sketching Wiki - Sketching. I'll put some basic information there, but you're welcome to improve it. -- CocoaZen 03:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. The page has been started. Great start on the wiki! Best wishes! -- CocoaZen 03:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) hey ava i been in that dragonball roleplaying chat for a long time can you come back to it Goku259 21:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC)goku259 im finally back and happy to be back so catch you on the filp sideGoku259 11:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC)goku259 luka can you get vegtassj5 on chat here? 19:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) i need to talk to u Vegtassj5 16:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Luka My Name Is Mikhail Faustin & I Would Like To Be Admin Please & If That Okey Mikhail Faustin 15:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Mikhail FaustinMikhail Faustin 15:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Luka Here Is My First Drawing & I Don't Know If I Did Or Not but I Did My Best Mikhail Faustin 17:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Mikhail FaustinMikhail Faustin 17:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Didn't even let me finish =.= Mad Nation (talk) 00:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Unban me pwease :( -MIDORI TROLL TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL